Back To The Way It Used to Be
by hotglamour
Summary: well, lets see, read the story and then find out...i want to keep it mysterious...REVIEW PLEASE, mainly, it's funny and romantic and about Hermione and Draco...


…**Sadly I own NOTHING but the story line…**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were at the Burrow eating breakfast when Errol came crashing into all the food. "Damn owl." Ron muttered under his breath. "Ah, I see that Errol has brought 2 envelopes this time." Said Mrs. Weasely as she was picking Errol. "Hermione, the other envelope is for you." She added. "Thanks Mrs. Weasely." Said Hermione. As Hermione read the letter she suddenly jumped up in the air. "I got Head Girl!" she yelled. "I knew you would get it Hermione! Congratulations!" said Ron. "Oh come along now children," said Mrs. Weasely looking at the clock "It's time to go or you'll be late for your train."

As they arrived at King's Cross, Ron immediately said to Hermione, Harry and Ginny, "Hey, come on you guys or else we won't be able to get a compartment." Hermione on the other hand just stood where she was. "Hey Mione, are you coming with us?" Harry asked. "Nope, sorry guys, but I've already got a compartment at the front of train. Sorry guys."

As Hermione got on the train, on guy in particular, couldn't help but look. That guy was Draco Malfoy. He was just watching her from a far. He had to admit to himself, she got hot. The last time he saw her in school, she had bushy hair, and wore clothes two sizes too big for her. Now look at her, extremely hot. She was wearing a white Topshop miniskirt, a pink wife beater (the cute kind), and ballet flats. She even grew taller, she was already around 5"11, and to top it off, she had a nice chest. Probably around 34B.

"Shit!" Hermione yelled. "I can't get my bloody trunk all the way to the bloody compartment!" Draco just jumped at the chance to get closer to her. "Here, let me help you." Draco said. "You know Malfoy, I wouldn't exactly see you as one who would help muggleborn girls like me. Because in the past years you'd refer to me as mudblood quite a lot." Hermione said. "Oh, you're still a mudlood, but is it wrong for me to be a gentleman?" Asked Draco. "No, I guess not, maybe you're not an insufferable git anymore." Hermione replied. As they got to the compartment, Draco exactly like a gentleman, let Hermione go in first, he even put her trunk away for her. After that he took his seat. "Wait," Hermione said "You're Head Boy?" Draco just raised his eyebrows which obviously meant duh. "So, ready for lunch?" asked Draco. "I believe I am." replied Hermione. "SO, what would you like to eat?" Asked Draco. "I don't know, but when you guess, don't be wrong." replied Hermione. "I'm guessing Italian food. Am I right?" he said. "You just got lucky." She said as she moved her foot up and down the calf of his leg. "You do know that what you're doing is turning me on right?" said Draco. "Of course I do..." said Hermione. "Okay that's it," said Draco as he snapped his fingers for the food and table to disappear. "Get over here." he continued, kissing Hermione passionately. "I've missed you so much Granger" he muttered. The reply of Hermione was a pleasurable moan.

She started to unbuckle his belt when suddenly, "Hermione! Come on," said Ron as he caught Draco and Hermione in mid-kiss. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ron yelled. Hermione looked at the floor clearly ashamed of how she looked in front of Ron. "Get off me you Mudblood," said Draco shoving Hermione ack into her seat then stalking off. "I'm sorry Ron, it was just a spur of the moment thing you know?" said Hermione. "Spur of the moment my bloody arse! He's Malfoy, the ferret!" yelled Ron. "Look, I'm really really sorry. Just sit down." replied Hermione. "Something happened, I know it. Tell me what happened!" yelled Ron, into Hermione's face as he shook her vigorously. Hermione started to cry when Draco came in and out of impluse, punched Ron, squarely in the nose. "Get out of here Weasel." said Draco in a suprisingly calm manner. Ron stood squarely in front of him but he still had to look up, Ron was merely 6" as Draco was 6"7. "Fine, I'll go, but first," said Ron as he tried to attack Draco but since Draco was faster then Ron he was able to dodge him. "I'm gone..." finally said Ron.

"Now, where were we?" asked Hermione as she closed th door and locked it. She even included a muffliato charm. "Let's see, you were kissing me and you were about to take off my belt." He replied. With that Draco kissed her once again. This time ripping her shirt off. I guess you can tell what happened next. She stooped down to his belt and lowered his jeans exposing a very hard cock. She swirled her tongue around the head and taking the whole 6 inches of it into her mouth. Deep throating him. He groaned in pleasure. She stopeed just to take off her clothes, and kissed him even harder. He lay her down on the floor and took off his shirt to taste her. He then kneeled and entered her slowly but surely, he started out slow then faster and faster. Both of them were EXTREMELY close to an orgasm, moaning and groaning, when suddenly, he cums in her. As she orgasms, she moans at the top of her lungs and Draco collapses onto the floor. "That was better then the time we did it in Cancun." said Hermione. "I agree." said Draco, looking at his watch. "We better get dressed, we're almost there." he continued. With that they started dressing occassionaly kissing each other. "You know, once we step off this train, things have to go back to the way it used to be right?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, thankfully we share a dorm." he replied. "See ya Mudblood." he said with one last kiss and left.

Hey everyone! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**!!! Heehee, I left you with a cliff hanger…can you guess what happens next? Please review!


End file.
